


Tin Man

by kaige68



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint is on drugs, which Avenger would be what WoO character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Tin Man by America_. This doesn't really have anything to do with the song, it's just where my sad little brain went.

“Well, Fury would be The Great and Powerful Oz.” Bruce said in the chair next to the infirmary bed that Clint was all but strapped to. Phil stood at the door, an air of menacing added to his normal bureaucratic middleman look. Bruce understood that it was only Phil that was keeping Hawkeye in his bed until he recovered, or until they drugged him enough to pass out for a few hours.

Phil had made a comment, called Tony the _Tin Man_. Clint was high enough to ask who the rest of them would have been in the _Wizard of Oz_.

“Natasha would absolutely make a kick ass Dorothy.” Clint’s speech slurred a little.

“She’d make it a completely different story line.” Phil smiled.

Hawkeye grabbed Bruce’s hand, held on tight when he tugged and met the man’s eyes. “You could be the cowardly lion. You don’t think you’re very brave, but you are.”

Phil rolled his eyes, and after he gagged, “I don’t think we’d have a Scarecrow. And Steve strikes me more as Glenda the Good Witch.”

“Did you have a crush on her too?” Clint laughed at his own joke.

Bruce just shook his head and looked to their SHIELD handler. “What does that make you and Clint?”

“I would have thought that was obvious.” Phil made a hand gesture that managed to express _Duh!_ without being condescending. “I am clearly a flying monkey, and your man there,” Phil smirked, “Is a big ole _Friend of Dorothy._


End file.
